thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Kakashi vs. Team Todoki
Team Kakashi vs. Team Todoki is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between the Genin of Team Kakashi and Team Todoki over each team's Heaven Scroll. Prelude After passing the First Exam, both teams begin the Second Exam in the Forest of Death. Each team is given one of two types of scrolls and must fight to acquire the other type and advance to the tower at the center of the forest in order to pass the Exam. Almost immediately after the Exam begins, Team Todoki attacks Team Kakashi, bringing them to a halt. While the members of Team Kakashi evade injury, Naruto Uzumaki is happy that they don't have to wait to do battle. Todoki Jikyogu commends Team Kakashi on evading their assault before coming out into the open. Naruto introduces himself, declaring himself the next Hokage, but Todoki finds this amusing. He introduces himself and his teammates, and asks Team Kakashi what type of scroll they possess. Both teams possess Heaven Scrolls, but Todoki states that they want to stock up on scrolls, even those they already possess. He suggests Team Kakashi surrender their scroll, but Team Kakashi refuses. Battle Shikuri, having been using the Clone Jutsu, attacks Team Kakashi while they are distracted. Matt evades the attack and kicks her away while Naruto and Sakura counterattack. Matt attacks with shuriken, but Shikuri escapes using the Transportation Jutsu. Sakura pursues Shikuri, meanwhile Naruto and Matt face off against Todoki and Kento Gansha. Todoki uses Water Style Ninja Art: Underground Upheaval to cover the battlefield in water. Naruto conjures four Shadow Clones to attack Todoki, but Kento uses Water Style Ninja Art: Boiling Spring on the water from the Underground Upheaval. Naruto and his Clones jump out of the water with burns, and Todoki uses Water Style: Liquid Bullets. Kento freezes the Liquid Bullets, allowing them to destroy Naruto's Shadow Clones and ground him. Matt attacks with Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, but Todoki and Kento both counter him with Water Style: Water Wall. Sakura then drops out of the trees following her exchange with Shikuri, and Shikuri arrives, leaving Team Kakashi surrounded. Sakura is temporarily incapacitated from her wounds, and Todoki threatens to kill them if they do not surrender their scroll. Matt asks that they would kill them over a test, and Todoki confirms that they would to save themselves trouble later. Naruto and Matt take a stand, and Sakura recovers from her wounds and prepares to fight as well. Naruto and Matt agree to fight Todoki and Kento separately, and Matt attacks Kento with Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Kento is paralyzed by fear, allowing the Jutsu to hit him while Naruto attacks Todoki with more Shadow Clones. Naruto's Clones land a successful blow, but Todoki destroys the Clones with shuriken. Naruto and Todoki attack each other, and meanwhile, Kento is injured from Matt's attack. He is frightened by Matt's Fire Style prowess, but the two continue to fight. Kento freezes the water around them, trying to trap Matt, but Matt jumps to avoid the maneuver, and he counters with Fire Style: Dragon Darts. Kento defends with Water Style: Water Wall, and as Matt attempts a frontal attack, Kento raises the Water Wall's temperature to boiling point. Matt evades injury using Substitution Jutsu, and he attacks from Kento's flank using Fireball Jutsu. Kento attempts to defend with Water Wall, but Matt's Jutsu breaks through it and deals Kento significant injury. Meanwhile, Sakura and Shikuri battle, and Sakura is able to fend off Shikuri's daggers. Finally, as Shikuri tries to use a Jutsu, Sakura punches the ground and uses her immense strength to break it apart, throwing Shikuri around. Aftermath Members of both teams are left in shock witnessing Sakura's strength for the first time, and Todoki surrenders his Heaven Scroll before retreating. As they leave, Team Kakashi is left unimpressed as they only acquired a scroll that they already possess. With the battle having been won, Team Kakashi agrees to move towards the tower in search of an Earth Scroll. Category:Battle